Harry Potter y Los Jovenes Dioses
by ZeroRRII
Summary: El sexto año de Harry en Hogwarts no es lo que parece. Nuevos amigos, nuevos poderes…y el mal acechando desde el interior. Re-escribiendo. Nuevo comienzo!
1. Prologo: En esta solitaria habitacion

**Titulo:** Harry Potter y los Jóvenes Dioses _[Re-escrito]_

**Summary:** El sexto año de Harry en Hogwarts no es lo que parece. Nuevos amigos, nuevos poderes…y el mal acechando desde el interior.

**Prologue: In this empty room…**

El verano en Privet Drive era igual al de otros años. Bueno, no realmente. Hacia menos de un mes, el Mago residente en el numero 4 de la mencionada calle tuvo que afrontar la muerte de aquel que había sido, desde hacia dos años, su pilar. Normalmente, el mencionar la palabra mago haría a cualquiera tener escalofríos y querer acabar con el problema, ¿no?

Algo así querían hacer los Dursley. Venon y Petunia junto a su obeso hijo Dudley querían hacerle la vida imposible al sobrino de estos, Harry Potter. El joven era un mago de casi 16 años, con el cabello negro azabache y ojos verdes. Las ropas usadas y que estaban en el pequeño mueble de la pieza de Harry eran el doble y hasta el triple de su talla. Bueno, cualquier niño o joven comparado a Dudley era grande.

Harry sin embargo, no era un mago normal. Escondido tras esos lentes de marco negro, cristales un poco trizados por los golpes a los que le sometía su tío, se hallaba un joven destruido interiormente. Nuestro joven señor Potter era considerado el mago prodigio de la segunda mitad del siglo XX. Luego de derrotar, durante Halloween de 1981 a el mago tenebroso más temido desde 1945, Lord Voldemort, o, como quienes sus temerosos le llamaban, 'Ya-sabes-quien'. Durante aquella noche, de la cual solo queda Harry como testigo, Lord Voldemort desapareció durante 10 años y dejándole a Harry solo una cicatriz. La muerte de sus padres, James y Lily provocó que Sirius Black, padrino y mejor amigo de sus padres y presumible guardián de su localización, fuera encarcelado en la tenebrosa Azkaban. Desde entonces, en la madrugada luego de la muerte de sus padres, Harry fue dejado en la puerta de los Dursley, quienes al ver al fenómeno de su sobrino, hicieron todo…excepto cosas buenas para su sobrino, llegando incluso a encerrarle durante toda su infancia en el armario bajo las escaleras.

Sin embargo, la noche del 31 de Julio, un semi-gigante llamado Hagrid le reveló su identidad de mago a nuestro pequeño Harry Potter y, el 1 de septiembre, este joven mago y, que vivió durante gran parte de su vida en la ignorancia, se vió inmerso en una nueva realidad, una donde la magia llenó cada uno de sus huecos en el corazón, conoció amigos…y conoció la verdad.

Ya ahora, a sus casi dieciséis años, Harry Potter era un joven con una altura y peso mucho menor a su edad. Sus ojos eran opacos y probablemente ya no tenía ganas de vivir. Durante su quinto año escolar, debió enfrentar el rechazo por la muerte de Cedric Diggory, un joven de Huffelpuff que murió a manos de Peter Petigrew en la recta final del Torneo de los 3 Magos. Además, debió entender que mantenía un vínculo con Voldemort, que había una profecía que los unía a ambos y la muerte de Sirius luego de su escape de Azkaban cuando el joven tenía trece años.

Actualmente, nuestro joven señor Potter se encontraba recostado en su cama de Privet Drive, con la mirada perdida en el techo. En un par de horas cumpliría dieciséis y sabía que en ese mismo instante, al menos 10 lechuzas llegarían a su dormitorio cargando paquetes de los Weasley, de su joven amiga Hermione y de Remus, y alguno que otro más, como Luna o Neville.

Sin embargo, el problema era que el mismo joven quería estar fuera de la casa. Poco antes de medianoche, casi como un niño muggle que escapa para ir a una fiesta, armó una cubierta con muda de ropa y almohadas bajo la cama, aparentando estar durmiendo y escapó por una de las ventanas. Horas antes, había enviado a Hedwig a la Madriguera con una pequeña carta confirmándole a los demás que 'estaba bien' y le había ordenado quedarse fuera al menos esa noche o llegar pasada la medianoche. Algo en su interior le decía que debía estar fuera de la casa…y salvar su vida.

Escondido entre los matorrales de la casa de enfrente hasta medianoche, luego de bajar por una ventana, Harry se quedó mirando el cielo de aquella última noche de Julio por unos segundos antes de intentar salir de ellos sin causar el menor ruido. Sin embargo, el ruido de pequeños estallidos en la calle alertó al joven quien, agazapado nuevamente en los matorrales, vio con ligera rabia y horror como la calle se llenaba de aproximadamente 15 o 20 mortífagos.

Sabía, desde el incidente del año pasado, que los únicos magos en la zona eran la señora Figg, que en realidad era squib y él. Era bastante fácil sumar dos mas dos y saber que la razón de estos en el barrio Muggle era el. Inconscientemente, acarició su varita en el bolsillo de los jeans, pensando en alguna estrategia. _'¡Por supuesto!'_ Se dijo después de unos instantes. Al estar en una zona muggle, si un menor usaba magia…los del ministerio se aparecerían ahí y por supuesto, la famosa y re-integrada Orden del Fénix.

Con su valor Gryffindor a la luz, Harry salió apuntando por la espalda a los mortífagos más desprevenidos, desmayándolos rápidamente. Los que parecían ser los cabecillas rápidamente voltearon y comenzaron a regresarle los hechizos al joven, quien invocó varios Protego y utilizó varias casas para protegerse de una cantidad incontable de Imperdonables. Rayos de color verde, azul, rojo…incluso morado iluminaron la calle de Privet Drive y, de reojo, Harry pudo ver como Dudley se azomaba asustado y, luego de unos segundos, desaparecía, probablemente a avisarle a Vernon y a Petunia.

Decidiendo que debía protegerlos, Harry corrió hacia el número 4 enviando una serie de hechizos que, si los contaba, eran más de 20, sin embargo, ninguna imperdonable brotó de sus labios._ 'Maldición… ¿Dónde están?_' se preguntó Harry luego de 5 minutos en los que no aparecía nadie y sus fuerzas ya menguaban.

De los 20 mortífagos, solo 4 peleaban con Harry. Los demás, a horror de este comenzaron a sacar a la gente de sus casas y los torturaban, en especial a las mujeres y niños, frente a los cuerpos petrificados de sus maridos y resto de la familia.

Sin control de su propia magia, una voz de ultratumba brotó de los labios del joven invocando un maleficio que hizo que el tiempo se detuviera excepto para él. Ágilmente, comenzó a correr por todos los mortífagos, petrificándolos y quitándoles la varita, antes de volver a la posición inicial. El tiempo volvió a su cauce normal y los 4 mortífagos que peleaban con el vieron con asombro como sus compañeros caían.

**-'Vaya, vaya…el niñito aprendió mas trucos, Lucius…'-** Dijo una voz ronca, pero que provocaba escalofríos a cualquiera a la redonda.

**-'Así parece… Creo que el joven Potter no ha aprendido que con nosotros no se debe involucrar…a menos claro, que sea para que podamos llevarlo con nuestro señor…'-** Respondió Lucius tras la máscara plateada que cubría sus facciones inútilmente pues la capa que usaba había dejado al descubierto sus cabellos largos y que incluso en una noche tan oscura, brillaban.

**- '¿Fue linda tu estancia en Azkaban, Malfoy?' –** contraatacó Harry sonriendo levemente de lado. Se había enterado que luego de su incursión en el ministerio, el Malfoy mayor había estado en Azkaban por 3 semanas hasta su nuevo escape, aprovechando la lealtad de los dementores hacia Voldemort.

**- 'Cállate mocoso engreído…'-** comenzó a decir Lucius apuntando con su varita al joven cuando de pronto un halo de luz empezó a brotar de cada poro del joven, iluminando toda Privet Drive. Sus ojos, antiguamente verdes, comenzaron a cambiar a un color blanquecino, casi vacio excepto por el iris que era de un profundo color dorado con rojo y que se mezclaba perfectamente con verde y plateado.

Al instante, miles de rayos de color verde brotaron de la varita del joven que fueron a dar directo hacia los mortífagos, los desmayados y los petrificados y hacia Lucius y sus compañeros. Los rayos comenzaron entonces a generar fuertes amarres en sus piernas, manos y rostro, impidiéndoles el habla, moverse o ejecutar aunque sea el menor movimiento o hechizo.

Poco después, los rayos desaparecían y los ojos del joven volvían a ser iguales, así como también el halo de luz volvía al menor quien cayó de rodillas jadeando, en completo estado de shock.

Los mortífagos entonces intentaron aparecerse, pero el amarre comenzó a brillar a causarles serias quemaduras, generando que la calle se llenara de fuertes gritos y ruidos de apariciones.

**-'Harry…'-** escuchó en susurros el joven antes de caer desmayado en los brazos de alguien que se le hizo conocido, mientras una voz le susurraba que se dejara caer en ellos, que descansara…que luego no tendría tiempo para hacerlo.

**_Notas de Autor: _**

Aquí estamos, re-escribiendo esta historia. Como verán, he re-escrito el inicio para dejarlo como Prólogo,porque muchos detalles cambiarán. Las actualizaciones serán cada 2 semanas o si puedo, mucho antes.


	2. Chapter 1: Another World

**CAPÍTULO PRIMERO: Another World**

**Summary: **_El sexto año de Hogwarts de Harry no es lo que parece. Nuevos poderes, amigos, realidades y verdades ocultas que salen a la luz cambiarán al mundo mágico y a Harry mismo, más cuando el mal le acecha desde su mismo interior._

_**Disclaimer:** No soy J. ni de alguna editorial así que los personajes de Harry Potter y todos los demás pertenecen a la anteriormente mencionada escritora. Sin embargo, hay personajes que saldrán en un futuro y si son de mi autoría._

_**Ubicación:**_** Situado sobre el sexto año de Hogwarts (The Half-blood Prince). Sin embargo, se relatarán sucesos nunca ocurridos en el libro y así también habrá cameo de situaciones. **

**Advertencias:**_ Out Of Character, Violencia, Posible M!M (gay) y F!F (lesbianismo). _

**Rating:**_ Maduro (para capítulos futuros)_

_Los nombres de los capítulos están dados por las canciones del artista japonés GACKT._

**CAPITULO I: ANOTHER WORLD**_  
_

****Cuando Harry abrió sus ojos, nada era lo que pensaba. Probablemente, ni siquiera en sus más mágicos y extraños sueños hubiera podido imaginar el lugar en el que se encontraba. Hacia...segundos atrás, creía él, había estado en Privet Drive, enfrentando a los más experimentados Death Eaters de Voldemort, su círculo interno.

Sin embargo, el amplio cuarto en el cual se hallaba ahora era extrañamente similar y lejano a la vez, como si lo hubiera visitado en un sueño.

-Joven amo, por favor, despierte...El señor Kaskade está preguntando por usted...-susurró una voz haciendo que Harry se incorporara del sillón en el cual segundos antes había estado recostado. La situación no podía ser más rara. Ahí, frente a el, estaba una pequeña elfina de aspecto glamoroso, usando todo lo contrario a lo que Harry había visto antes, con Dobby, con Kreacher y con el resto de los elfos domésticos que había en Hogwarts.

-¿Donde estoy?- susurro Harry recorriendo el cuarto con la mirada. El lugar estaba bellamente decorado, como si perteneciera al pasado. Había oro por todos lados, en cada columna, en cada rincón de la pared. Había una hilera de sofás de color rojo oscuro y negro junto a las paredes y cuadros de igual diseño.

-En el Castillo de los Herederos amo James...por favor, venga... El señor Kaskade le explicará todo...-susurró la elfina sonriéndole amablemente y jalando un poco de su pantalón.

-Y-Yo no me llamo James...soy Harry...-susurró este poniéndose de pie pero sin oponer resistencia a la elfina que tomó su mano de una manera bastante delicada, casi humana.

-Lo siento, Amo...es solo que se parece mucho a su padre, pero tiene los ojos de la Gran Señora Lily...-dijo la elfina abriendo una segunda puerta, a la izquierda de donde anteriormente había señalado.- El señor Kaskade y la maestra Taylor le explicarán todo, luego si lo desea puedo hablar con usted Amo...soy la elfina de la familia Perevell-Potter, y puedo ir donde usted quiera...

-¿porqué no ... te había visto antes?

-Ah, amo Harry...es una conversación larga y no puedo hacer esperar al señor y la maestra...vaya...por ahí...-susurró la elfina, abriendo una puerta que conducía a un largo pasillo.- Solo debe caminar hasta el fondo y abrir la puerta...Allí le estarán esperando el resto de los jóvenes amos...

-Gracias...

-Aman, amo...- dijo ella y sonrió...de una manera que hizo que Harry caminara en sus propios pensamientos hasta llegar a la otra puerta. Con un suspiro, Harry abrió la segunda puerta y esta vez, se encontró presenciando una escena bastante particular. A la izquierda, en unos retratos, estaban Rowena Ravenclaw y Helga Hufflepuff y a la Izquierda, Salazar Slytherin junto a Godric Gryffindor, jugando...¿poker?


End file.
